The present invention disclosed herein relates to a flexible electrode substrate, and more particularly, to a flexible electrode substrate of a light-emitting diode.
Recently, it has received great attention to develop a technology for manufacturing a flexible and stretchable electronic device by mounting an electronic element on a plastic substrate. For instance, a flexible display, a flexible solar cell, a flexible RFID, and the like are manufactured by mounting electronic elements on a plastic substrate. Although there are various types of the flexible display, it is considered to be one of the most difficult and high potential techniques to manufacture a flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED, which emits light by virtue of recombination of electrons and holes in organic matter disposed between an anode and a cathode, is usually applied to a display device. In order to commercialize OLED lighting, it is needed to solve a voltage drop problem and improve light extraction efficiency.
The voltage drop of the OLED may occur due to high resistance of a transparent electrode layer. The voltage drop of the transparent electrode layer may be prevented by forming auxiliary wiring on a transparent electrode. However, a typical auxiliary wiring is formed by performing a photolithography process, which may increase the cost of producing the OLED.
The light extraction efficiency may be improved by means of a microlens or surface curve formed on the rear of a substrate. However, the costly photolithography process is required to form a typical microlens or surface curve. Thus, productivity is decreased.